


Predictable

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: I'm marking this as Witcher as well because I am picturing Henry Cavill's Sherlock with Joey Batey(Jaskier) as John Watson.John proposes a game to prove to Sherlock that humans aren’t as predictable as he thinks they are.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Predictable

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Humans are so predictable."

John raised an eyebrow, "You say that as if you aren't a human yourself."

"Their actions always betray their motives," Sherlock smirked, ignoring his comment.

John grinned, "Is that so?" He grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen. Sherlock watched with curiosity as John scribbled something down. The doctor flipped the paper face down then walked over to Sherlock, his hands behind his back.

"Alright Sherlock, tell me: What am I going to do next?"

Sherlock examined John as he circled around him. He noticed the doctor's gaze fall to his neck. Specifically his collar. John was noticing that his collar had bent out of shape a bit. The doctor most likely planned on fixing it for him. He tended to look after him. Part of his caring nature. but there was something else...

John's eyes barely glanced at Sherlock's lips before his eyes locked with his own. John smiled, "So, have you figured it out yet?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, you plan on fixing my collar."

John stepped forward. He hummed as he reached out, his fingers folding his shirt collar back into place. He smirked as he gazed into Sherlock's eyes, their lips a hair's breath away from each other. "So I did."

Sherlock tried to stay calm as he continued his deduction, "But that is not your true intention."

"No?" John arched an eyebrow. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "What then is my true intention?"

Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine from the feeling of John's hot breath against his ear. "It was only a distraction... your aim... was to kiss me. You looked at my collar to try and throw me off, but I am afraid I caught the slightest glance at my lips. So you see, even though you didn't intend it, your actions still betrayed your motive."

John laughed as he stepped away from Sherlock. "Bravo, Sherlock. I believe you have won my game." 

Sherlock frowned internally. Yes he had won, but could he truly call it a win if John didn't follow through with the kiss?

John walked over to the desk where the parchment from earlier had been laid. Sherlock was loath to admit he almost forgot about that.

John smiled as he held out the paper to him, "My intentions, written beforehand so you know I am not lying."

Sherlock took the paper and shrugged his shoulders, "I know you wouldn't lie-" The words caught in his throat as his eyes scanned the message's contents.

'Sherlock will notice my intentions to fix his collar, but he will easily detect my gaze was a ruse to attempt to hide my glance at his lips. Where he will believe I unintentionally couldn't help but look at because of my “true plan” to kiss him. In reality, I don't plan on kissing him at all. It was all a distraction so I could pick-pocket his wallet.'

Sherlock placed his hand on his pocket where his billfold was usually stored. It was gone. He looked over to John to see him smirking as he held up his wallet.

Sherlock frowned, but couldn't truly be angry at him. John’s sharp wit was one of the reasons he took him as a companion. He so did love mind games and a good opponent. "Well," he sighed as he took his wallet back, "all you managed to do was prove me right. Humans are predictable."

John chuckled, "No my dear Sherlock. What I proved was that you are human." He placed his hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "And that you are trying, and failing, to hide your disappointment regarding us not kissing."

Sherlock's face grew warm as John walked away. He sputtered as he attempted to deny his accusation, "I-I am not!"

John glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, really? Then I guess I won't make up for it by kissing you now."

Sherlock grit his teeth as he contemplated siding with his pride or his desire to kiss John. He called out as John continued to walk away, exiting the apartment, "Now hold on! Let's discuss this!"

John spun around on his heel as he took a step toward Sherlock. Sherlock leaned back at the unexpected movement. John grinned as he rested his palm on his cheek, "My dear Sherlock, what is there to discuss?" His lips pressed against Sherlock's, eliciting a moan from the detective.

John grinned against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Sherlock closed his eyes as he moved toward him, his arms wrapping around the doctor's waist. John was right. There was nothing to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
